


Across The Worlds

by shatteredstar



Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball Z, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredstar/pseuds/shatteredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry outlived his family; his friends, he outlived magic and his world, what is he goig to do about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step Back

The young yet ancient face held a look of bone deep weariness as it looked out across the world. A sigh rippled out from behind him. "So, now you know… only you would have the power to create a spell that would allow you to go back and learn everything from over ten millennia ago. Was the knowledge so horrible that you will truly leave me alone in this world? You are all I have left."

The man turned from the window he was gazing through, "you were right back then, I did choose the wrong side, and my choices led to this." he gestured through the window for the other to look. The other man sighed and rolled to the window. The muggles had indeed made vast advancements in the last 10,000 years; of course they had had to, to survive their own destruction of this planet. The earth could no longer sustain life; the humans were arranging to leave the planet they had shuttles preparing to launch as they spoke. These two men were the last two who even remembered magic… a mere 300 years after Voldemort's fall the humans had discovered and announced magic to the world. It had taken them only 15 years to wipe out the magical populace… even the creatures.

The man in the hover chair sighed, while gazing at the twisted steel buildings, the putrescent green and yellow sky… and then turned to his companion "As you wish; I will set up the ritual… but know this, if you cannot change anything, don't leave me alone, just because you are incapable of dying now, does not mean that is so when you return there, remember that… for me."

The other man gazed at him soberly and whispered "though you are not one of my soul mates you are and always will be the brother of my heart, it is not just for myself that I will change what has happened, I will attempt to give you your chance at life with your soul-mate." Abruptly he turned from his companion and assumed a business like demeanor. "When shall we set my arrival date for? It will take me about three years to gain full control, and we will need to have time before schooling for me to set up the required incidents." He continued to calmly gaze out the window… suddenly feeling lost and alone.

The other sat in silence for a moment knowing his friend needed the time to collect himself. "I recommend that you phrase it so that the magic will choose for you, they have been truly unhappy with this world for a while and will send you to the optimal time for your placement. I would recommend saying it as 'return me to the beginning'." The two men looked at each other each achingly aware that this may well not work and they may be each left alone in this existence… again. Then they turned and got to work. As one man strode to the center of the diagram they had left on the floor the other watched on, listening to the chanting as his partner came to a crescendo, the man lifted his wand and whispered "Avada Kedavra" smiling softly as their eyes met for one last time… and his last allies body his the floor. "Good luck my brother" was the last thing they heard before a magnificent silver pillar raised around the body and suddenly both disappeared.

The two men found themselves standing (wait standing?) in front of three large orbs that pulsated gently sending out an unbelievable aura. The men found themselves staring at the orbs and then realized what they were seeing. One man fell to his knees as the other gave an inclination of his head. The orbs seemed to take this as some sort of signal and started to circle around them. As they did so it seemed as though all three spoke as one.

"Chaostri, Lord of life, we had wondered if you would come - or if you would let all fade from existence - now that you are finally here - we have much to tell you - you will be sent to the beginning of this farce and left to your own devices, however there is a price – your companion's soul will be joining you, but you alone will bear the duty, he will not remember anything at all of this timeline. You will start over again with no allies. Your power is yours, however much of it will be bound until your body is again prepared for it. You will have to grow up again and no potion or spell will allow you to cheat on the matter. Your mistake was in the calculation of how long until you can use your powers. There is very little that we can do to help you, our advice is to accept unexpected help, even if you have to create it. Know that once you have finished your missions there you will be sent elsewhere, you will be too powerful to leave there on earth. Good luck chosen one, may your future be better than your past."

The two men looked at each other again, feeling a great sorrow, and allowed themselves to be swallowed by the magic, then felt themselves falling, as all whirled into blackness.


	2. Reconnecting With the Viciousness of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Child Rape and Abuse,

Chapter Two

 

As the chosen one felt himself slowly swim up from unconsciousness, he could not help but wonder why he felt so weak. Opening his eyes he came to a horrified understanding, as a green light shot for his face… there stood the last person he expected to ever see, Lord Voldemort, and then he found himself swept up in pain, and the world again went dark.

This time when he awoke, it was to a horse-faced woman screaming for Vernon, and in his head the 10,000 year old lord could not help but sigh in sorrow… “Here we go again”

XXXX

The boy known as Harry potter was not one who was loved by his family, in fact they made it quite clear that they hated his very existence. From the age of three he was forced to clean the house weed the garden, and with the use of a tall kitchen stool, he was required to cook for his “family”. That had happened before, as had the beatings he received, though he had forgotten the intensity of the pain they caused him, not in the physical sense but the emotional. Within 10,000 years of life he had learned to disregard physical pain. During this time Harry did not have complete control over himself, he was like an observer, watching as he grew, felt the pain of being hit, burned… he even felt the pain of his sixth birthday when his uncle decided that he was old enough to pay for his… upkeep… in a new fashion.

He had woken up early that day, despite having kept his tradition of staying up till midnight to blow out the dust candles, and having awoken he decided to get an early start on his chores. He walked out of his cupboard which was for once unlocked, and went into the kitchen to start his families breakfast, unfortunately as he was reaching for the carton of eggs, Dudley came stumbling down the stairs, muttering about “scaring the freak” and when he saw that the boy was not in his cupboard, went into the kitchen, when he saw Harry in the fridge he started screaming for his father. “Dad, dad, the freak’s stealing food”.

Vernon hearing his son yelling for him, and believing that the Boy must have done something to him, started charging down the stairs. ‘That little monster had better not have done anything to Dudders, or he will regret it’ he snarled to himself. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Harry indeed in the fridge, holding food. Enraged Vernon charged the boy and smacked him upside the face hard enough that Harry flew backwards into the fridge, causing the shelf to come down, and pouring food all over the floor. “How dare you, you ungrateful little brat!” he roared. As he looked down on Harry’s small body, less than half the size of his son’s, wide watery green eyes looking up at him in pain, Vernon had a sudden stirring in his groin and made what for him had to be a ridiculously swift decision. 

“Dudley, get your mother you two are going out to breakfast while I make sure this little tramp learns his lesson about stealing food from his betters.” Dudley grinned, and ran upstairs calling for his mother, who had just finished getting dressed after hearing the commotion from below stairs. She listened with a doting smile upon her face to her son, grabbed her purse and walked to the kitchen, she smiled at her husband and asked him what he wanted her to bring back for him, he replied to bring him back a great big meal, whatever looked the best that the restaurant had, she smiled again and started to turn away, then out of the corner of her eye she saw her nephew in the mess that surrounded him, and shrieked at him “filthy boy, you get up and clean that mess this instant, you horrible little freak, how dare you ruin my kitchen. If this is not clean by the time I get back, you’ll be stuck in the cupboard for a week, do you understand!?”

The boy looked up at her dazedly and nodded, petunia shuddered and looked away from the boy; it was truly disturbing to her how the boy never spoke, never made a single sound… it was eerie, and it caused even more hatred to pour into her heart to have to house this waste of flesh in the same house as her precious family. With these words she turned and swept her son away with her and headed out the door to a local restaurant.

Vernon watched his wife tell off the boy with a gleam of pride in his eye, and as soon as she left, he turned on the small boy, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him upstairs. “Before you clean up your mess you will take a shower, and I am going to make sure you do this right, since you can’t do anything else right.” Vernon stated, Harry just looked up at him and suddenly the memory of this day came back to him, his eyes widened and he swiftly tried to dart out the door past his obese uncle, unfortunately, he wasn’t in any kind of shape to get past him, and only managed to enrage his uncle more. 

As he tried to pass him he was struck again by his uncle, who quickly grabbed his wrists, and tore his too large clothing from his tiny body, he slammed the small boy against the wall of the shower, holding him easily with one hand while the other removed his pants, he watched with delight as the boy’s eyes widened even more with terror, and felt his lust rise even more, he took a second while he spread a large quantity of his wife’s lotion over his cock, to look at the beautiful boy in front of him. Harry was a sight to behold, pure flawlessly porcelain white skin that not even the silver scars seemed to mar, verdant emerald green eyes, and the most delicate of pink lips. Then having finally looked his fill of the boy he reached out and grabbed the boy’s hips, and slammed himself into the tight body… for the first time in years, Vernon heard the boy make a noise, as he shrieked and passed out in his grasp. Vernon quickly came to his climax, and dropped the bleeding boy in the tub, stepped out and turned on the shower with cold water. 

The boy woke to that moaning lightly from the pain. Vernon who was enjoying those little noises, and was looking forward to hearing them again, barked out “get dressed, little rat and go clean up that kitchen, afterward go into your cupboard and stay there.” With that he went back to his room to enjoy the afterglow of his release. An hour later, Petunia and Dudley arrived back home, and walked onto the house, Harry, still in considerable pain from his uncle was just finishing the kitchen. Petunia saw him still in the kitchen and was enraged, ‘what has the little troll been doing while I was gone?!’ enraged at his “laziness” she grabbed him by the collar and threw him into his cupboard, exclaiming “you will be in there for a week, and don’t expect to be fed you wasted far too much food for us to give you any!” The days and weeks went by, with his uncle continuously raping Harry, however, on his seventh birthday, he finally finished reconnecting with his body and all that changed.

XXXX

He was sore when he woke that morning, but almost immediately he could tell that something was different. While he was trying to figure out what had happened he smelled something that seemed familiar. He quickly glanced around his little cupboard, for some reason it seemed slightly larger than it had just the day before. But as he glanced around he could find nothing that would explain that smell, he could smell his blood of course, but underneath the smell of his blood and his uncle’s cum, there was a smell that reminded Harry of ripe raspberries in the summer sun, and as he glanced around, he still could not locate the smell. It was as he was searching for that elusive scent that he realized the cupboard truly did seem larger than the night before, but he could not fathom a reason this should be so. While he sat there pondering reasons that it could be so, and while still looking for that wonderful scent he was interrupted by his aunt unlocking the padlock’s on his door and then banging on it to wake him up, yelling out “get up freak, duddy needs his breakfast, so get out here and make it you lazy little slime!”

Harry got up feeling strange, but silently went into the kitchen, and started to prepare the meal for them. It was as he was pulling out the bacon that he realized he didn’t feel detached from this chore anymore, it wasn’t an ethereal motion; that he realized… he could feel his magic again. Harry stopped what he was doing, and he grinned wildly as he looked over at his “family” and then he simply waved his hand, at them, they looked over at him and he spoke the first words they had ever heard out of him. “Well, why don’t we make a little deal between ourselves, shall we” he gave them a chilling little smile, and glinting between his slender lips were…Fangs!?


	3. Subtle Torture and Meeting Goblins

Chapter Three

Harry walked down the road towards the leaky cauldron, he couldn’t believe how easy that had been, and he was actually surprised that it had been as painless as it was. At this point he couldn’t help turning to look behind him; nor could he help the giggle that popped from his mouth at seeing uncle Vernon and aunt petunia cringe away from his gaze. 

He stood there for a few moments waiting for them to catch up to him giving them an impatient look. ‘Will you hurry up already” he growled at them, “if you want to be rid of me, you’d better get a move on or they’ll close and we’ll have to come again tomorrow” at that they picked up speed and caught up with him. They both jerked in shock when he reached up and grabbed one of each of their hands, “You can’t see it but it’s right through here, now remember to keep your mouths shut or you may get killed, insulting these people is not at all intelligent. They get rather testy.” With that he led the two straight through the door of the leaky cauldron and led them through to the bar. 

When he finally reached it, he lifted up onto his tippy toes and asked “Tom, could you let us through to Diagon alley? We need to get dad a new wand, his got broke.” Tom looked over the bar at the apparently 4 year old boy, and smiled broadly, “be glad to m’boy, by the way, what is your name?” 

Harry grinned as he replied “I’m Chaostri” and then followed Tom to the door, and smiled at him again as he led his aunt and uncle through towards Gringotts Bank. He loved the constipated expressions that were at this point pretty much glued onto their faces. When he finally got into the bank he dragged them over to the front station of the head goblin. Harry looked up at the imposing looking goblin and said “Excuse me, but could we arrange to meet with manager Ragnarock please?” The chief goblin looked glanced down in shock at the positively tiny human in front of him who dared to request a meeting with the head of the goblin clans of England… and stranger yet, he did this in gobbledygook! 

Shaking off his shock the goblin sneered down at him, and demanded “who are you to demand an audience with Ragnarock?” 

The boy responded “I am Chaostri the betrayed, Lord of Life, last of the Chaos beasts. I come seeking the aid of the goblins.” The chief floor goblin met the eyes of the small boy, and decided that he would allow the boy a chance to meet the Elder Ragnarock. After all if the boy was who and what he said he was then he didn’t want to be the one to get in his way. He stepped down from his podium and gestured for the boy and his escorts to follow him, and led them to an office deep in the core of Gringotts.


	4. Goblin Questioning and Tricky Traps

Chapter 4

The elder was there doing paperwork, and when he heard his door open he glanced up to see who was there, expecting to be interrupted for some minor inconvenience. Looking at the body language of the goblin who entered, and the boy who followed and was followed by two cowed looking human adults, he had to rule that option out. “What is this?” he asked the goblin. 

The goblin glanced away and then stated “the young human claims to be the last of the chaos beasts and that he is here to request our aid.” 

The Elder glanced at the small human and was surprised to see the boy looking directly at him, having obviously followed the conversation. Switching into English, the Elder solemnly questioned the boy. “Are you aware of the repercussions of what you claim? And that if you fail the test we will kill you?” 

The boy smiled at him “I know, elder Ragnarok, however, perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Chaostri the betrayed, lord of life, and the last of the Chaos beasts in this realm.” The elder looked upon the boy and couldn’t help but feel that he spoke the truth… however there was protocol to follow in matters such as these.

“Please follow me into the next room where we can be more comfortable while the test is performed.” 

Chaostri as he called himself nodded, then casually mentioned. “By the way, after the verification test is completed, I will need to be tested for magical affinities with the eggs.” Ragnarok sent a sharp glance at the boy, even if he survived the first test he wasn’t likely to survive the second, Chaos beasts generally didn’t get along so well with the other creatures when it came to symbiosis.

They came to a large plush room and the goblin ushered the humans in; he couldn’t help but notice that the adult humans looked quite unpleasant, they continued to throw glares between himself and the boy… but what disturbed the goblin most was that the male adult kept staring at the boy with hints of lust in his eyes. It made the goblin shudder and hope that he was misinterpreting the gaze. 

Now that he had the adults settled on a plush couch at the far end of the room, he sent the chief floor goblin to get the required tools for the upcoming tests… and the required guards; after all if he failed he would die. The boy stood in front of him, patiently waiting, but Ragnarok noticed that the adult male was pacing frenetically; his paces were becoming more erratic as he moved, and his face was turning an unpleasant puce color. Three goblins carrying cushions with various items upon them came in surrounded by six guards. This appeared to be the breaking point for the adult male, and he charged Ragnarok with his fist leading; the attack on the elder shocked the other goblins into stillness.

Luckily, Harry was not shocked; he was not however pleased, and he made it show. With a swift flick of his wrist he sent the hugely obese man flying into the far wall, hard enough to knock him unconscious, and indeed had the man not been so fat there may well have been serious damage. The goblin guards quickly ran forward with their pikes aimed at the adult humans and ushered them into a corner where they were held at the point of their weapons.

Ragnarok smiled, this was another point towards the boys claim, and he could not help but be impressed; that this boy who looked to be about five years old would perform such a feat of magic without a word or even a wand was amazing. Taking a breath he stepped forward and started the tradition of the test, ushering the first two cushion-carrying goblins forward. “You have laid claim to the name of the Chaos Beasts, in order to offer you the chance to prove this and win our aid in your endeavors we will offer you a choice. You may choose the method of determining your truth; you swallow the serum of truths, or be judged by the dagger of lies. Which shall you choose?” 

The boy smiled “I shall allow myself to be judged by the blade of lies.” The goblins surrounding them could not help feeling slightly impressed with this boys courage. The serum of truth would only compel him to speak truth, however the blade would plunge itself into his heart if he spoke any falsehood. The blade glowed softly as it lifted itself from its cushion and set itself to the small boy’s heart; he didn’t even flinch.

The elder of the goblins found his estimation of the boy raising several notches for the way he had handled himself up to this point, and he was looking forward to seeing how he answered his questions. “What is your name?” 

“Chaostri, Lord of Life, born Harold James Evans Potter.” There were murmurs of surprise from many of the goblins; they had not noticed his scar until he told them his name. 

“Are you a Chaos Beast?” 

“I am the last Chaos Beast in this Realm.” There were far fewer murmurs, though a few goblin faces showed a deep heart felt grief. 

“What was your purpose for coming to this bank today?” 

“I need to be unbound from my magical bonds, I need access to my vaults, I need to be emancipated, and I need to be tested for magical affinity to the eggs.” 

“To our knowledge, each Chaos Beast is given a quest they must fulfill, what is your quest?” 

“My quest is to save the earth, it has been seen that if we allow things to continue at the pace they are going now, the muggles shall destroy the magical world, and without our magic to balance out their polluting science they will kill our mother, the earth. My secondary quest is to destroy the dark lord Dumbledore.”

The goblins had listened intently nodding all the while as his first objective was explained, but they looked shocked about his second objective; however they couldn’t deny what he said as the dagger didn’t so much as waver from over his heart. “Why is Dumbledore classed as a dark lord?”

“He has betrayed the trusts of nearly all who looked to him for guidance, he has called for the better treatment of ‘creatures’ such as the goblin, werewolves, vampires, and many others; however while he was gaining these groups’ trust, he was setting up a network in the ministry that was cutting more and more into the rights of these very beings. He discovered a young Chaos Beast, and ignoring his duty to protect this being, he bound its magic and sent it to live in a highly abusive home. He has manipulated hundreds of people, going so far as to create false prophecies so as to get them to dance to his tune, and has twisted the minds of many so that he will have a great ‘evil’ to fight against so that he will always appear the hero.” 

A few of the goblins were looking rather ill at this point. The extents of the truths revealed this day were not at all comforting. “Please tell us why you consider your home to be abusive.” This was more of a statement but the boy still answered, though he now wore a mask that refused to allow entrance to his emotions.

“I have been forced into manual labor since the age of three, and sexual acts for the last year, I have been beaten repeatedly since I was first left with them, and my ‘uncle’ was teaching his son how to sexually molest me and that it was okay to beat me, what makes it even worse is that Dumbledore is using the money in my vaults to pay them for treating me in that fashion.” Here there was a great uproar… children were truly rare amongst the magical creatures of this world. Every child was a sacred trust; to abuse one was a death sentence by torture. Any faith at all that might have been held in trust for Dumbledore fell apart in that instant. Quite a few gazes turned towards the boys ‘relative’ in the corner, wanting nothing more than to tear them apart.

“What are your plans for when you have completed your objectives?” this brought every goblin to sharp attention; this was something that they all desperately wished to know. “I have been informed that upon the completion of my quest I will no longer be allowed to stay here, I will be sent away by magical means.” The goblins felt a wrench of despair in their hearts. The Chaos Beasts were truly rare magical creatures, they restored balance of the earth, and to know that the last of its kind would be leaving them was something of the nightmares of every magical creature.

Ragnarok made a few arcane gestures, and the dagger of lies slowly settled itself back upon its cushion and went back into its dormant state. The guards took this to mean that they were no longer needed, and stared for a moment at the two humans still huddled in their corner while glaring out at the occupants of the room before they looked to the elder for some idea of what they were supposed to do with the creatures. The elder in turn deferred to the Chaos Beast, asking him what he would like to have them do with them. 

The boy responded in gobbledygook “we will need to perform the auraar descant spell near the end of this day, they can be a meal at that point; however for now I need to make a deal with them as they are registered as my guardians in both the magical and muggle worlds; I need to be emancipated.”

The goblins around him looked at him in deep respect. This boy had thought things through; had overcome emotion to improve his lot in life. Elder Ragnarok swiftly sent one of the gobbling to get the emancipation papers for both worlds. He was back in mere moments with two folders in his hands. Harry turned to the two humans and in his rather husky voice made them an offer “if you two sign theses papers I will authorize half a million pounds to be wired to your account, and neither of you need to bother with my care ever again.” Vernon started to sneer at him, but Petunia was tired of all of the stress in her life, so she stepped forward and accepted his offer, swiftly signing the papers, and nagging Vernon into also doing so.

The second both sets were signed they disappeared, already approved by the goblins of Gringotts, to their respective points of interest. A few moments later the goblin guard ushered the muggles into a cell at spear point; of course, they protested all the way. At this point Ragnarok led Chaostri to table where the goblin that had been patiently holding the third cushion all this time set a white gold chalice ornately decorated with creatures from legend onto the center of the table. “Three drops of blood please, young lord.” He swiftly brought his index finger to his fang and dropped the required blood into it. The last time he had done this, he had received two eggs, signified by a silver green and bruise purple clouds; so imagine his surprise when five clouds appeared before him.

A cushion came floating into the room carrying five eggs and settled on the table in front of him. He took a deep breath and allowed his power to familiarize itself with the eggs, and then he lowered all of his defenses and poured his power out to the eggs. They started to thrum with power and lifted themselves to float lazily around their chosen one. After a moment they seemed to have figured out where they belonged, and they forced themselves into his flesh. 

Where each egg disappeared a tattoo rose on his flesh, each beautiful in their own right. The first egg burrowed itself into the flesh between his shoulder blades, a tattoo that showed the vaguest outline of a rose that was shedding feathers in place of petals appeared in a silver green that was delicate in hue… in truth it was all but lost against the silver scars that covered his back. 

The next egg burrowed into his left shoulder, appearing as a stylized black flame with an aurora of bruise purple surrounding it.

The third buried itself just above his left hip, where a silver blue teardrop surrounding an opalescent pearl showed itself.

The fourth showed itself upon his right wrist as a bracelet of long sharp fangs. 

The final egg poured itself into his right ankle where it showed itself as a stylized curlicue that wrapped around the ankle with a number of differently sized orbs hovering above it.

When the eggs had finally settled in Chaostri turned to Ragnarok and asked him how soon the requirements could be met for the ritual. Ragnarok simply asked him when he would have the names of those he wished to be his witnesses, and those he wished to be his sacrifices. He smiled and wrote a short list; “these are the sacrifices. I think for the witnesses I would like to have Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lady Aurelia Zabini, and Lord Evan Rosier.” Ragnarok was slightly concerned by the boy’s choices, Malfoy wasn’t so bad, but Zabini was known for killing her mates, and Rosier was walking more on the path of insanity than any where else. However, if they accepted the responsibility that came with the honor they were granted, then there were no better choices as guardians. He gave an abrupt nod and left to send the necessary owls.


	5. Letters and Insights

Chapter 5

“Finally.” He groaned as he settled into his chair with a glass of brandy. “I was beginning to think I would never escape the fool.” He had finally managed to escape the grasping presence of the minister of magic. His mood had been bad enough that he was actually grateful that his wife and son were in Paris, spending his money. He was getting comfortable and thinking what he would do to the idiotic investigator he had hired to find his missing lord… the moron had actually demanded blackmail money or he would go to the ministry with his ‘information’. 

He had finally decided to just kill the annoying arse when a familiar owl came through his window. Lucius allowed himself an uncharacteristic groan, with the way his luck was running this could only be bad news from his account manager. He still forced himself to get up and retrieve the letter before he could allow himself to be lazy about the matter. 

The letter was not what he had expected. 

Lord Malfoy,

We at Gringotts wish to extend to you an honor that only three in the world shall receive. Tonight a ritual will be invoked that has not been used in over five thousand years. We wish to offer you the right to act as a Witness to the extraordinary events that shall be unfolding. If you feel that you are capable of taking on both the honor and the duty that this role requires please place a drop of your blood upon this sheet of paper and it will transport you to the place of the ritual, where all the detail will be explained to you. If however you are unavailable or simply feel that you are incapable of taking on these responsibilities please just tear up this letter, it will inform us of your decision and we will see to finding another to take your place.  
Cordially,  
Goblin Elder Ragnarok and Lord Chaostri

He had to admit that it was a well scripted letter. Normally he would have very likely ignored the letter if it weren’t for two things. First was the fact that a lord had signed this letter, a lord that he did not know, which did not bode well for his political clout should they choose to enter the arena. Second was that the goblin elder had also signed. He had not partaken of human affairs in over sixty years; if he was acting now then it must be something of earth changing effects. With his decision made he went to his desk and pulled a dagger from the top drawer of his desk, allowing a single drop of his blood to fall upon the parchment, and feeling the magic take hold.

COV

She laughed in delight as her son giggled, running through the house being chased by feathers that were tickling him. There was nothing in the world that she loved more than her children; she had proven it several times. When he again ran through the parlor she called him “Blaise, come here sweetheart.” She sent the feathers back to their places and pulled her son into her lap. “Pansy has flooed and asked if you would like to go over to her family’s manor and spend a week there. I believe that she has asked a number of your friends as well and is planning a Quidditch event. Would you like to go?” 

Blaise looked up at her with shining eyes. “Yes please mother, I would love to!” Aurelia laughed again at his blatant delight, and sent him with a house elf to watch over him. She was settling onto her chaise with a good book when an owl came through her window. She frowned, this was worrying… the goblins knew better than to approach her before their next scheduled meeting. Feeling a creeping wave of anxiety she swiftly went to the owl and retrieved the letter. Opening the missive she was truly surprised by its words.

Lady Zabini,

We at Gringotts would like to extend you an honor that only three in the world shall receive. Tonight a ritual shall be invoked to free an extraordinary child from bondage; a ritual that has not been seen in over five thousand years. We wish to offer you the opportunity to act as a Witness to this great event. If you feel that you are capable of taking both the honor and the duty that this role requires please place a drop of your blood upon this paper and it will transport you to the place of the ritual, there the details will be explained to you. However if you are unavailable or simply feel that you are unable to bear these responsibilities please just tear up this letter, it will inform us of your decision and we will see to finding another to take your place.  
Cordially,  
Goblin Elder Ragnarok and Lord Chaostri 

Aurelia felt a wave of anger. According to this missive, a child was put into bondage. If there was anything that she would do in this lifetime it was protect children. Swiftly pulling a sharp pin from her hair, she allowed her blood to fall to the parchment; and she was on her way.

COV

He was lonely; he knew that he wasn’t completely sane, but even so he wished for the companionship he had been denied ever since he had undertaken that last little ‘task’ that was required of him by his lord. He had been given explicit instructions to use in the training of six children that his lord felt would be more pliant if treated in a certain manner… he had obeyed; and at the end of the program not even his lord could look upon him as human any longer. His lord had killed his six children as a ‘mercy’ to them. Ever since then he had been shunned. He needed; if not a companion then at least a purpose. As he was pondering this an owl flew over to him. This caused Evan no small amount of shock. No owl had come to him in just over six years. He eagerly opened the letter.

Lord Rosier

We at Gringotts would like to extend an honor to you that only three in the world shall receive. Tonight a ritual shall be undertaken to free a child from bonds cast upon him by another. It is a ritual that has not been seen in over five thousand years. We wish to offer you the opportunity to act as a Witness to this great undertaking. If you feel that you are up to both the honor and duty that this role would require of you please place a drop of your blood upon this paper and it will transport you to the site of the ritual, there you shall receive further details. However if you are unavailable or simply feel that you are unable to bear these responsibilities please just tear up this letter, it will inform us of your decision and we will see to finding another to take your place.  
Cordially,  
Goblin Elder Ragnarok and Lord Chaostri

Evan smiled. Somebody was offering him something… and it felt like it would be attached to a purpose. Maybe if he was very lucky he would also receive his companionship. Not even thinking past that, within moments he was on his way.


End file.
